


i'm gonna help you swim

by shsl_loser



Series: l'manburg was built on the destruction of children [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :(, Author is a Toby Smith | Tubbo Apologist, Gen, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Alexis | Quackity, abusive quackity, also just a disclaimer i don't believe canon quack was abusive, even though i'm neither, i know c!phil is a terrible dad but shh let me have this, i promise it's only for this oneshot, i wanted to have a little feel good fic fuck you, just slightly manipulative, this work is for the philza and techno apologists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_loser/pseuds/shsl_loser
Summary: tubbo breaks down in front of phil. phil still has the instincts of a father. this changes everything
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade
Series: l'manburg was built on the destruction of children [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101827
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	i'm gonna help you swim

"phil. please, just stop resisting arrest," tubbo sighed. he sounded tired. philza couldn't find it within himself to care. "please."

"no, you guys want to use me to find techno!"

"he's a terrorist phil! he has to be punished for his crimes!"

"he's retired! why do you want to goad him out so much?!"

"because one of us will be hit if i fail this and it sure as hell won't be you!" after the quickly blurted out sentence, tubbo's eyes widened and he shut his mouth with an audible click. phil felt ice cold fear wash over him.

"tubbo. tubbo what the fuck do you mean by that mate?"

tubbo shook his head. "it doesn't matter phil what matters is-"

"what do you mean it doesn't matter! tubbo you just told me someone was hitting you! who is it? tubbo they should not be doing that,"

"do you think i don't know?!" the president yelled, exasperation and hurt painted on his face. "i trusted him to stay beside me and help me through a presidency i didn't even want! and then he just runs off and starts conflict and hides behind me, saying i'm the president! he doesn't even outright say i made him do it, all he has to say is 'well, tubbo is the president' and all of a sudden everyone hates me! i don't want to go to war again, i just want everyone safe, but he just, reminds me so much of schlatt now, and if i don't do what he says he hits me, and, and-"

tubbo cuts himself off with his sobs, and phil suddenly feels nothing but dread. how long was his tubbo, his tubbox, his big law dealing with this on his own? how long was he just planning on keeping quiet about this obvious abuse. phil's heart aches, and he remembers times like this when tubbo was seven and refused to speak up about tommy pushing him, when he was eight and hid bullying away from phil, when he was nine and in his letters home, never mentioned war. phil remembered when tubbo was little, and embraced his pseudo-son.

"mate, you're gonna be fine, 'kay? you're gonna tell me who's doing this to you, and then we'll leave," tubbo opened his mouth to say something. "ah, ah, ah!" phil scolded. "they clearly don't care for you here, if someone close to you is abusing you and people who hang out with you everyday don't notice the signs. you're gonna come home with me, and i'll convince techno to let you stay with him, and before you say anything, he's not gonna do shit to ya if i tell him not to, this'll be a good chance to fix your relationship, yeah?"

"yeah," tubbo sighed, looking absolutely exauhsted as he sunk into phil's embrace. "and it's quackity. quackity hits me,"

phil can't say that he's surprised. quackity had been steadily gaining power, and phil had thought it may have been getting to his head, just not like this. but he does know quackity will pay for harming his family. techno had been bored recently, phil thought.

blood for the blood god.


End file.
